All because of the volleyball
by beholdthestars
Summary: When Annabeth gets a surprise , while on the beach with Thalia , things change from good , to amazing , xoxo, Percy/Annabeth Luke/Thalia Nico/Rachel


**Right I had this idea whilst watching take me out and so yeah it may be a little confusing.**

….

As I pulled my tank top over the top of my black bikini I turned to see my bestfriend Thalia snogging the face off of her boyfriend. I mentally cringed and pulled my ray bans over my grey eyes. I lay back against my towel and felt the warm rays beating against my exposed flesh. I and Thalia had come to Montauk on holiday; my reason was to get away from my parents. Always arguing. Mostly about me. I and Thalia have been best friends since the age of two and a half. She saved me from a boy who tried to steal my crayons. Ever since then we've been best friends. She is practically my sister.

She looks so different to me. She has black hair cut into an angular bob. Electric blue eyes and perfect pouty lips. Whereas me, I have long curly blonde hair, grey eyes and thin slender lips. Thalia's tall with perfect ivory skin but I have deep tanned skin. "Annabeth?" I whipped my head round to see Thalia calling my name. "Um yeah sorry?" She shook her head and giggled. "Say goodbye to Jase then" I looked him up and down. What did Thals see in this fake loser? He was the typical Californian guy. He had dirty blonde hair that fell in front of his blue eyes. He was just like all the other guys. "Bye" I nodded and turned back to sunbathing when something or rather someone caught my eye.

There were four of them. Okay Annabeth you're gonna do something extremely sexy and pretend to walk past casually. I got up and brushed the sand off of me before pulling up my shorts. I walked slowly down to where they were. Opposite me was the bar, I would simply pretend I was getting something and be perfectly sexy. Yeah perfect. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and took the path towards the bar. I was just about to reach the bar when something really hard hit my head. Next thing I knew I had blacked out.

_****_

I felt the heat on my face as I opened my eyes. Streaming bright light hit my straight in the face. I rapidly blinked and my focus came back. I realised I was staring into some sea green eyes. They were so beautiful. "Are you okay?" My vision blurred again before I realised someone was actually talking to me. "Huh?" Was all I managed to get out? "Are you okay?" I realised the person with the sea green eyes was a boy. A very good looking boy at that. He had black hair which fell in front of his gorgeous green eyes. A perfect nose and perfect plump kissable lips. "Umm" I sat up, my head felt kinda light headed. "Yeah maybe best if you lied down" He put his hands behind my head and layed me down again. "Sorry about that, Luke is kinda clumsy" I smiled this guy was nice "um It's kay" I sat up again feeling helpless. He looked at me then shook his head. He looked behind him "Yo Luke, I think you should apologise to the pretty lady" A tall blonde typical Californian guy jogged over to us. "Sorry about that miss, names Luke" He stuck his hand out.

I gently took it. "Annabeth" He pulled me up. "Im Percy" The green eyed boy said. I nodded. "I am truly sorry about that, didn't mean to hit you on the head" I blinked hard again trying to remember what happened. "What exactly happened?" I asked. Percy shrugged. "Well we were playing volleyball, you walk past and boom, ball hits you on the head" Oh right. "I err better get back to my friend" I turned and indicated towards Thalia. Luke nodded and continued his volleyball game. "Thank you, Percy for making sure I was okay" He looked at his feet and started meddling with the cord on his trunks. "It's okay Annabeth, I am really sorry about him" I smiled feeling a blush rise up in my cheeks. "Like I said, its kay, thank you again Percy, see you around." I turned to start walking away when I heard him say "Yeah you too" I smiled to myself and continued to walk back up to Thalia.

She was lay flat on her back catching some rays. I sat down on my towel and contemplated how good looking Percy was. "Sooo, where'd you go?" Thalia questioned me. I shrugged. "Nowhere in particular, just for a walk" Thalia propped herself up on her elbows. She pushed her sunglasses back into her hair. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. I turned to her. "What's wrong Thals?" She took a deep breath and ran her hand over her eyes. She pushed the tears away. "That stupid, idiotic, manwhore was cheating on me, with wait guess who? Some freaking bitch called Shelby, who the hell calls there kid Shelby?" She then looked at me and we both burst into fits of laughter. After we finished laughing I decided I know what would make her feel better. "Ice cream?" She looked at me quizzically. "Annabeth, you don't even like ice cream" she was right there. Ever since my sixth birthday, a clown (shudder) made me eat ice cream and it was awful ice cream, ever since then, bleurg. "Yeah but you do, so im just gonna go get you some, kay?" she nodded and pulled me into a hug. "You are the bestest best friend ever" I laughed. "Kay Thals" She started laughing again and layed back down. I got up and made my way down to the bar.

"A chocolate ice cream and a strawberry smoothie, please?" The barman smiled and began to work on my order. I checked my nails, before handing him the right amount of change and began walking back to Thalia, when smack! I looked down to see strawberry smoothie down my white shirt and chocolate ice cream on my feet. I sighed and looked at my now ruined shirt again. By the pool of chocolate ice cream, was a white volleyball, I know exactly where this came from. I looked up to see Percy smiling sheepishly at me. I felly my tummy flutter at the sight of him. He jogged over to me. "Annabeth, im so sorry" I grimaced at the sight of my shirt. "It's kay Percy" "No its not, that's the second time today in the space of an hour that someone has hit you with my volleyball, at least let me buy you a new smoothie and ice cream" I nodded. He walked over to the bar. He looked at me expectantly. "Oh err, chocolate ice cream and strawberry smoothie please" He turned around and told the barman. I looked at my shirt again. My mom was going to kill me. I sighed and pulled the sticky fabric away from my skin revealing the top half of my bikini. Little did I know that Percy was staring at me? Like properly gawking. "Sir?" The barman caught Percy's attention, he payed him then grabbed the beverages. I hung my shirt over my arm. "Thankyou Percy" He shrugged "the least I could do, err Annabeth" I looked up at him "Yeah Percy?" He looked at the ground and continued walking. "?" I laughed. "What?" He sighed "I was wondering if you wanted to play volleyball with us?" I laughed. "Um sure, I just better go ask my friend?" He nodded before handing me the items. I thanked him again before running towards Thalia.

She looked at me questionably, noticing how my top miraculously came off. "What happened to you?" She asked. "Um nothing, do you fancy playing volleyball?" She snorts. "Me, Physical activities do not go well with me?" "But it's not just us?" I said trying to tempt her. "Who with then?" She snapped, clearly bothered by the heat. "Those guys over there?" I pointed to Percy and his three friends. She quirked and eyebrow. "And why would I want to play volleyball with some complete strangers?" Errrrmmmmm? "Because there hot?" She smiled. "So which one do you like then Annabeth?" I frowned, "I err don't like any of them?" She rolled her eyes. "Course not, Come on then" She dropped her sunglasses on her towel and pulled her black top off. I dropped my smoothie on the floor, not really caring.

I linked arms with Thalia and we walked down towards the boys. Percy ran over to us. "Im glad you came" I chuckled. "Me too, oh Percy this is Thalia, Thalia this is Percy" I said introducing them to each other. I unhooked my arm and sat on the chair that was going free. The boy next to me looked kinda terrified. "Hi im Annabeth" I said trying to make polite conversation. "Grover" I smiled. Percy walked over to me, "You guys met already? Damn" I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so adorable. "You're on my team sorry" He winked at me before helping me up. I walked over to Thalia to see she was talking to Luke. "Hey Thals, looks like you already met Luke" She smiled and walked towards. She placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned in close to whisper. "This one's mine" I let out a small chuckle before whispering back "You have a boyfriend, but yeah have him darlin" She laughed and kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help but notice Percy talking to a redhead. Don't get me wrong she was really pretty, just didn't seem like his type? I saw a boy, a bit younger than Percy sitting in the seat I was in. He looked somewhat familiar, dark hair, tanned skin, perfect features, yet dark brown eyes. I made my way over to him and introduced myself to him. He smiled showing off his teeth. "Hi im Nico, Percy's cousin" He stuck his hand out and I returned the gesture. Percy called us over and we picked teams.

An hour after our sweaty game we all sat down for a drink and to relax. The redhead had left and Percy was talking to Nico. "Annabeth, we better go get ready" Thalia Whispered in my ear. I felt my stomach lurch at the thought of being anywhere near Jase. He made my skin crawl, and he made me sick. I nodded. She got up, making flirty faces with Luke and then made her way back to our stuff. I was about to do the same when I felt a hand grasp at my shoulder. Instantly I felt a shiver, not a bad one, but an electric, static type one. I turned to see Percy, his emotions unreadable. "Annabeth, where you going?" I swallowed. "Im going I have to get ready for a party, im sorry" He sighed. "Will I ever see you again?" I looked into his eyes. I felt so guilty. "Um, are you going to Jase O Donavan's birthday party?" I blurted out. A huge surge of anticipation filled my gut. He cracked a smile. Aww he has dimples. "Yeah" I looked towards Thalia "Well I'll see you then" And with that I turned and ran towards Thalia

_****_

I fell on to Thalia's bed and watched her pull a number of clothes out of her walk in wardrobe. "So Annie, I saw you with Perrrrcccyyyy" She cooed. I threw the nearest cushion at her head. "Yeah whatever, I saw you gettin cosy with Lukey boy" She laughed. "Yeah so, I like him, what you gonna do about it?" I raised one eyebrow "Thals, hate to break it to you but you have a boyfriend?" She laughed, "Not for long" She winked at me and continued to aimlessly toss clothes out. "Ahh, perfect" I sighed Thalia had found what she was looking for. She pulled out a royal blue strapless dress. The front had a nipped in waist and frills to emphasize your bust. It was a beautiful dress but it was something Thalia would never wear. She then tossed it towards me. I looked down and the silky fabric, a deep frown setting in. Why was she giving this to me? "Bathroom Chase, NOW!" She grabbed my hand and forced me into her en suite. When I slipped the piece of cloth on I trudged my way back into Thalia's room, to find her putting on some black eyeliner. She was dressed in some black jeans, black military boots, and a black tank top and of course her signature black jacket. She looked so casual yet it totally looked like she was ready to party, here I was stood in a dress that made me look frumpy.

"Annabeth, you look awesome! Now wear these, with this and this" she said shoving some blue stilettoes and a necklace and bracelet at me. I put them on a quickly as possible. She then pushed me onto the chair in front of her boudoir. She pulled my hair out of its common ponytail before letting it hang down in natural princess curls. She applied some make up to me and grabbed me a purse. We made our way down to her car before setting off to Jase (shudder) house.

_****_

**So what ya think? Should I continue? **

**Lots of {**_**l**__ove_**} Angie xoxo**


End file.
